UK Singles
Singles (weeks denote top 100) *1 (New) Avicii vs. Nicky Romero - I Could Be The One *2 (1) Macklemore ft. Ryan Lewis & Wanz - Thrift Shop (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 5) *3 (New) Baauer - Harlem Shake *4 (8) Rihanna ft. Mikky Ekko - Stay (Pk: 4) (Weeks: 10) *5 (2) Disclosure ft. AlunaGeorge - White Noise (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 3) *6 (New) Gabrielle Aplin - Please Don't Say You Love Me *7 (46) Bruno Mars - When I Was Your Man (Pk: 7) (Weeks: 2) *8 (7) Calvin Harris ft. Tinie Tempah - Drinking From The Bottle (Pk: 5) (Weeks: 15) *9 (4) Emeli Sande - Clown (Pk: 4) (Weeks: 11) *10 (3) Bingo Players ft. Far East Movement - Get Up (Rattle) (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 4) *11 (6) will.i.am ft. Britney Spears - Scream and Shout (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 10) *12 (9) Taylor Swift - I Knew You Were Trouble (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 18) *13 (10) Dizzee Rascal - Bassline Junkie (Pk: 10) (Weeks: 6) *14 (12) Little Mix - Change Your Life (Pk: 12) (Weeks: 4) *15 (28) The Lumineers - Ho Hey (Pk: 8) (Weeks: 18) *16 (20) Justin Timberlake ft. Jay-Z - Suit and Tie (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 5) *17 (13) Lawson - Learn To Love Again (Pk: 13) (Weeks: 5) *18 (19) Rita Ora - Radioactive (Pk: 18) (Weeks: 5) *19 (14) James Arthur - Impossible (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 10) *20 (5) Fall Out Boy - My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Pk: 5) (Weeks: 2) *21 (16) Ellie Goulding - Explosions (Pk: 16) (Weeks: 4) *22 (23) Bruno Mars - Locked Out Of Heaven (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 14) *23 (New) Foals - My Number *24 (74) P!nk ft. Nate Ruess - Just Give Me A Reason (Pk: 24) (Weeks: 2) *25 (71) Drake - Started From The Bottom (Pk: 25) (Weeks: 2) *26 (21) One Direction - Kiss You (Pk: 9) (Weeks: 12) *27 (25) Rihanna - Diamonds (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 20) *28 (New) Justin Timberlake - Mirrors *29 (24) PSY - Gangnam Style (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 24) *30 (32) Labrinth ft. Emeli Sande - Beneath Your Beautiful (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 19) *31 (17) Pitbull ft. TJR - Don't Stop The Party (Pk: 7) (Weeks: 11) *32 (27) Swedish House Mafia ft. John Martin - Don't You Worry Child (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 19) *33 (18) 50 Cent ft. Eminem & Adam Levine - My Life (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 5) *34 (11) Conor Maynard ft. Wiley - Animal (Pk: 6) (Weeks: 6) *35 (22) Flo Rida - Let It Roll (Pk: 17) (Weeks: 6) *36 (31) Olly Murs ft. Flo Rida - Troublemaker (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 13) *37 (67) Zedd ft. Foxes - Clarity (Pk: 37) (Weeks: 2) *38 (29) Ke$ha - Die Young (Pk: 7) (Weeks: 12) *39 (42) Adele - Skyfall (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 20) *40 (15) Devlin ft. Diane Birch - Rewind (Pk: 10) (Weeks: 3) *41 (33) Imagine Dragons - Radioactive (Pk: 33) (Weeks: 12) *42 (26) Matrix & Futurebound ft. Baby Blue - Magnetic Eyes (Pk: 24) (Weeks: 7) *43 (34) Disclosure ft. Sam Smith - Latch (Pk: 11) (Weeks: 19) *44 (39) P!nk - Try (Pk: 8) (Weeks: 18) *45 (53) Stereophonics - Indian Summer (Pk: 45) (Weeks: 3) *46 (103) Mumford & Sons - I Will Wait (Pk: 12) (Weeks: 22) *47 (41) Alicia Keys ft. Nicki Minaj - Girl on Fire (Pk: 5) (Weeks: 13) *48 (43) A$AP Rocky ft. Skrillex & Birdy Nam Nam - Wild for the Night (Pk: 43) (Weeks: 5) *49 (47) Jessie Ware - If You're Never Gonna Move (110 Percent) (Pk: 41) (Weeks: 7) *50 (40) Jake Bugg - Lightning Bolt (Pk: 26) (Weeks: 11) *51 (49) Robbie Williams - Candy (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 16) *52 (30) The Fray - How To Save A Life (Pk: 4) (Weeks: 63) *53 (37) Droideka - Get Hyper (Pk: 29) (Weeks: 4) *54 (104) Example - Perfect Replacement (Pk: 54) (Weeks: 1) *55 (52) Tyler James ft. Kano - Worry About You (Pk: 52) (Weeks: 2) *56 (35) Justin Bieber ft. Nicki Minaj - Beauty and a Beat (Pk: 16) (Weeks: 19) *57 (60) Maroon 5 - One More Night (Pk: 8) (Weeks: 21) *58 (62) The Script ft. will.i.am - Hall of Fame (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 24) *59 (36) One Direction - Little Things (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 14) *60 (68) Haim - Don't Save Me (Pk: 32) (Weeks: 9) *61 (86) Gotye ft. Kimbra - Somebody That I Used To Know (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 59) *62 (77) Carly Rae Jepsen - Call Me Maybe (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 46) *63 (64) Anne Hathaway - I Dreamed A Dream (Pk: 22) (Weeks: 6) *64 (59) Calvin Harris ft. Florence Welch - Sweet Nothing (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 18) *65 (66) Taylor Swift - We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together (Pk: 4) (Weeks: 26) *66 (89) Florence + The Machine - Spectrum (Say My Name) (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 32) *67 (73) Bastille - Flaws (Pk: 21) (Weeks: 8) *68 (72) Christina Perri - A Thousand Years (Pk: 13) (Weeks: 28) *69 (114) fun. ft. Janelle Monae - We Are Young (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 43) *70 (New) Haim - Falling *71 (158) The 1975 - Chocolate (Pk: 71) (Weeks: 2) *72 (58) DJ Fresh ft. Ce'Cile or Ms. Dynamite - Gold Dust (Pk: 22) (Weeks: 38) *73 (69) A$AP Rocky ft. Drake, 2 Chainz & Kendrick Lamar - Problems (Pk: 50) (Weeks: 7) *74 (70) Ellie Goulding - Anything Could Happen (Pk: 5) (Weeks: 20) *75 (38) Nickelback - How You Remind Me (Pk: 4) (Weeks: 38) *76 (123) Ke$ha - C'Mon (Pk: 76) (Weeks: 1) *77 (78) Jay-Z & Kanye West - Paris (Pk: 10) (Weeks: 52) *78 (45) Eminem ft. Rihanna - Love the Way You Lie (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 59) *79 (New) Emilia Mitiku - You're Not Right For Me *80 (Re) McFly - All About You/You've Got A Friend (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 19) *81 (83) Skrillex ft. Sirah - Bangarang (Pk: 24) (Weeks: 47) *82 (94) David Guetta ft. Sia - Titanium (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 60) *83 (106) Rihanna ft. Calvin Harris - We Found Love (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 62) *84 (63) McFly - Love Is Easy (Pk: 10) (Weeks: 14) *85 (85) Gabrielle Aplin - The Power Of Love (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 15) *86 (75) Sub Focus ft. Alpines - Tidal Wave (Pk: 12) (Weeks: 15) *87 (84) Rudimental ft. John Newman - Not Giving In (Pk: 14) (Weeks: 13) *88 (90) One Direction - Live While We're Young (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 20) *89 (New) Olly Murs - Army of Two *90 (48) Blackstreet ft. Dr. Dre & Queen Pen - No Diggity (Pk: 9) (Weeks: 17) *91 (50) Biffy Clyro - Black Chandelier (Pk: 14) (Weeks: 5) *92 (New) James Blake - Retrograde *93 (82) Emeli Sande - Read All About It Pt. 3 (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 30) *94 (111) Maroon 5 ft. Wiz Khalifa - Payphone (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 30) *95 (96) Little Mix - Wings (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 24) *96 (Re) Elbow - One Day Like This (Pk: 4) (Weeks: 63) *97 (107) One Direction - What Makes You Beautiful (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 71) *98 (44) Maroon 5 - She Will Be Loved (Pk: 4) (Weeks: 17) *99 (54) £1 Fish Man - £1 Fish (Pk: 28) (Weeks: 10) *100 (87) Rudimental ft. John Newman - Feel the Love (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 38) Dropouts *51 Amelia Lily "Shut Up (And Give Me Whatever You Got)" (Pk: 11) (Weeks: 3) *55 Blink-182 "I Miss You" (Pk: 8) (Weeks: 12) *56 Kings Of Leon "Use Somebody" (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 95) *57 Outkast "Ms. Jackson" (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 13) *61 David Guetta ft. Taped Rai "Just One Last Time" (Pk: 20) (Weeks: 9) *65 B.o.B ft. Hayley Williams "Airplanes" (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 35) *76 Coldplay "Paradise" (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 56) *79 Justin Bieber ft. Big Sean "As Long As You Love Me" (Pk: 22) (Weeks: 21) *80 Kanye West ft. Jay-Z & Big Sean "Clique" (Pk: 22) (Weeks: 18) *81 Taylor Swift "Love Story" (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 43) *88 Marina & The Diamonds "How To Be A Heartbreaker" (Pk: 88) (Weeks: 1) *91 Five "Keep On Movin'" (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 19) *92 Jake Bugg "Two Fingers" (Pk: 28) (Weeks: 12) *93 Samantha Barks "On My Own" (Pk: 43) (Weeks: 4) *95 Florence + The Machine "Dog Days Are Over" (Pk: 23) (Weeks: 47) *97 Fleetwood Mac "Go Your Own Way" (Pk: 38) (Weeks: 9) *98 Wley ft. Skepta, JME & Ms. D "Can You Hear Me (Ayayaya)" (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 15) *99 Skrillex ft. Damian Marley "Make It Bun Dem" (Pk: 58) (Weeks: 8) *100 The Lonely Island ft. Adam Levine & Kendrick Lamar "Yolo" (Pk: 77) (Weeks: 2) 101-200 *107. (??) Mumford & Sons - Little Lion Man (Pk: 24) (Weeks: 46) *110. (??) Nicki Minaj - Starships (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 43) *115. (??) Survivor - Eye Of The Tiger (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 27) *118. (RE) The Script - If You Could See Me Now (Pk: 118) (Weeks: x) *122. (NEW) Foals - Inhaler *124. (??) Alex Clare - Too Close (Pk: 4) (Weeks: 34) *128. (??) Emeli Sande - Next To Me (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 36) *129. (??) Tom Odell - Can't Pretend (Pk: 129) (Weeks: x) *149. (??) Natalie Imbruglia - Torn (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 22) *150. (NEW) Sam Palladio & Clare Bowen - If I Didn't Know Better *153. (RE) The Honeyz - Finally Found (Pk: 4) (Weeks: 14) *164. (RE) Lil Wayne ft. Drake & Future - Love Me (Pk: 140) (Weeks: x) *166. (??) Newton Faulkner - Dream Catch Me (Pk: 7) (Weeks: 46) *169. (NEW) fun. - Why Am I The One? *172. (NEW) Modestep ft. Popeska & xKore - Another Day *173. (NEW) Macklemore & Ryan Lewis ft. Mary Lambert - Same Love *174. (??) Shakira ft. Wyclef Jean - Hips Don't Lie (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 47) *186. (??) Paloma Faith - Picking Up The Pieces (Pk: 7) (Weeks: 24) *190. (??) Ben Howard - Only Love (Pk: 37) (Weeks: 11) *193. (RE) Crazy Town - Butterfly (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 13) *197. (??) 50 Cent ft. Justin Timberlake - Ayo Technology (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 33) *199. (RE) Phyllis Nelson - Move Closer (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 26) Albums *1 (1) Les Miserables – Original Motion Picture Cast Recording *2 (New) Holy Fire - Foals *3 (4) Our Version Of Events – Emeli Sande *4 (2) Jake Bugg – Jake Bugg *5 (17) Babel – Mumford & Sons *6 (5) Rumours – Fleetwood Mac *7 (12) Unorthodox Jukebox – Bruno Mars *8 (3) Opposites – Biffy Clyro *9 (8) Unapologetic - Rihanna *10 (7) Passione – Andrea Bocelli *11 (New) Temper Temper – Bullet For My Valentine *12 (10) 18 Months – Calvin Harris *13 (11) Halcyon – Ellie Goulding *14 (29) The Truth About Love – P!nk *15 (15) Take Me Home – One Direction *16 (New) Electric – Richard Thompson *17 (24) The Lumineers – The Lumineers *18 (25) Some Nights – Fun. *19 (28) Fall To Grace – Paloma Faith *20 (20) + - Ed Sheeran *21 (22) The Golden Age Of Song – Jools Holland & His R&B Orchestra *22 (New) I Belong To You – Emilia Mitiku *23 (New) Evolution Theory - Modestep *24 (26) The Best Of – Eva Cassidy *25 (23) Red – Taylor Swift *26 (23) Romantique Richard Clayderman *27 (21) Girl On Fire – Alicia Keys *28 (36) Chapman Square – Lawson *29 (27) Nothing But The Beat – David Guetta *30 (31) Right Place Right Time – Olly Murs *31 (30) DNA – Little Mix *32 (48) El Camino – The Black Keys *33 (39) An Awesome Wave – Alt-J *34 (38) Ora – Rita Ora *35 (42) 21 - Adele *36 (34) Up All Night – One Direction *37 (40 Grrr! – Rolling Stones *38 (New) Heartthrob – Tegan And Sara *39 (45) Sigh No More – Mumford & Sons *40 (16) Believe Acoustic – Justin Bieber *41 (35) The Very Best Of – Neil Diamond *42 (33) Born To Die – Lana Del Rey *43 (32) American Soul – Mick Hucknall *44 (50) #3 – The Script *45 (6) Anna – The Courteeners *46 (63) Every Kingdom – Ben Howard *47 (81) Channel Orange – Frank Ocean *48 (59) Memory Lane: The Best Of - McFly *49 (New) Painting – Ocean Colour Scene *50 (18) Centre Stage – Kimberley Walsh *51 (54) Take The Crown – Robbie Williams *52 (53) In Case You Didn’t Know – Olly Murs *53 (62) The Evolution Of Man - Example *54 (9) Pedestrian Verse – Frightened Rabbit *55 (57) Magic Of The Movies – Andre Rieu & Johann Strauss Orchestra *56 (69) The 2nd Law - Muse *57 (52) Doo-wops & Hooligans – Bruno Mars *58 (46) Oui Oui Se Se Ja Ja Da Da - Madness *59 (67) Crazy Love – Michael Buble *60 (41) Overexposed – Maroon 5 *61 (47) Ill Manors OST – Plan B *62 (141) Tapestry – Carole King *63 (49) Mylo Xyloto - Coldplay *64 (80) My Head Is An Animal – Of Monsters And Men *65 (76) Wish You Were Here – Pink Floyd *66 (73) Dark Side Of The Moon – Pink Floyd *67 (37) In Time – The Mavericks *68 (66) The Heist – Macklemore & Lewis *69 (77) Devotion – Jessie Ware *70 (153) Life In A Beautiful Light – Amy MacDonald *71 (60) Greatest Hits Chapter One – Kelly Clarkson *72 (103) Celebration Day – Led Zeppelin *73 (70) Arc – Everything Everything *74 (New) Open Mic – Mic Righteous *75 (61) Les Miserables – Original London Cast *76 (106) Dancing On The Edge OST – Louis Lester Band *77 (83) Battle Born – The Killers *78 (14) Wonderful Glorious - Eeles *79 (96) Electronic Earth - Labrinth *80 (65) Long Live A$ap – A$ap Rocky *81 (101) Mythology – Bee Gees *82 (19) A Moving Picture - Devlin *83 (78) Decade In The Sun: The Best Of - Stereophonics *84 (89) Higher – The Overtones *85 (71) A Foot In The Door: The Best Of – Pink Floyd *86 (58) Greatest Hits – Bon Jovi *87 (56) Greatest Hits...So Far! – P!nk *88 (86) Coexist – The Script *89 (75) Ceremonials – Florence + The Machine *90 (74) In A Time Lapse – Ludovico Einaudi *91 (New) Songs For Imaginative People – Darwin Deez *92 (55) Greatest Hits – Simon & Garfunkel *93 (98) Take Me Home – John Denver *94 (85) Wild Ones – Flo Rida *95 (133) California 37 - Train *96 (88) Beacon – Two Door Cinema Club *97 (90) Believe – Justin Bieber *98 (108) Storyteller – Alfie Boe *99 (91) Gold: Greatest Hits – The Carpenters *100 (New) The World Is Yours – Union Category:Charts Category:2013 Charts